


Do I Have A Secret Santa?

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Black Self Insert, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Santa, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, black selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Tokiya feels left out for not having a Secret Santa...or does he?
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Self Insert, Tokiya/Crystal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Do I Have A Secret Santa?

“Aaaand, it’s all done.”, Crystal smiled contently at her computer screen. She had just finished a Secret Santa present and was quite proud of it. After doing a final check for any errors, she saved and then switched to another screen.

"I love that look in your eyes. That joyful little twinkle whenever you do something that makes you happy.", Tokiya walked over to the girl, giving her shoulders a light squeeze.

"Well, this is my first time taking part in a Secret Santa event, so, I'm pretty excited about it. I do hope that the giftee likes it."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it, my love. You put a lot of effort into the gift, so I know it will get paid off in the end."

Tokiya went quiet for a moment before he blurted-

"I'll admit I feel a little jealous. It's a shame that I don't have a Secret Santa."

"What? That's not true! I'm pretty sure someone would love to get you something special for Christmas.", Crystal retorted back, immediately jumping out of her seat in shock.

Tokiya's sudden chuckling made Crystal confused. Did he realize something? Perhaps he did. Out of the blue, the girl found herself wrapped in his arms.

"I was just kidding. Why fuss over a Secret Santa when I already have you?", the idol slyly whispered before planting his lips on hers.

"Ugh, you're so mean.", Crystal scoffed, quickly turning away from her boyfriend.


End file.
